This is Halloween
by Azurela
Summary: Roxas has a mission in Halloween Town on Halloween. Axel is to accompany him; much to his dismay since he finds the red-head to be overly annoying. Unbeknownst to them, the town’s deserted save for Dr. Finklestein who happens across them with bad intent..
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas has a mission in Halloween Town on Halloween. Axel is to accompany him; much to his dismay since he finds the red-head to be overly annoying. Unbeknownst to them, the town's deserted save for Dr. Finklestein who happens across them and wants to experiment...

A/n: Happy Halloween everyone.

**This is Halloween**

--

_Bleary blue eyes opened as the sun graced their owner with its presence._

_Organization Thirteen's number Thirteen opened his eyes, muttering something under his breath and cursing at that jack-o'-lantern shaped sun. Roxas, as he'd been named by the Superior, sat up, cracking his back and then his neck in turn._

"_What was that?" Came a voice beside him. Roxas knew the statement was referring to what he'd said. Ocean blue shifted toward the owner's voice, a certain red-head whom he'd found annoying as hell until just recently, locking with emerald green as he likewise sat up._

"_I said," the blond murmured, as their eyes locked, "Crazy ass town." Axel smirked._

"_You can say that again. Let's get out of here."_

--

Roxas groaned inwardly as he read his assignment. He was going to be stuck with Axel. Organization Thirteen's number Eight. _Again_.

It wasn't that he found the red-head to be _horribly_ loathsome, just… slightly… loathsome. And annoying as hell. He was also becoming increasingly annoyed due to the fact that Xemnas seemed to think that the red-head needed to accompany him on any and _all_ missions.

The honey-haired blond sighed in frustration when the very red-head he'd been thinking about came, as if out of nowhere, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

"Yo' Roxas! What's up?" he asked cheerily, resting his chin atop the shorter boy's head. He certainly seemed to be in a good mood for some reason or another. Roxas closed his eyes, irritated.

"…_Axel."_

"What's wrong?" The red-head asked.

"Nothing," the shorter boy replied gingerly. He knew better than to talk back to a higher ranking member of the Organization.

"Hey, what's this?" The older nobody asked, noticing that the blond was holding something and snatching the assignment card out of Roxas' hands. Roxas bit the inside of his cheek as the red-head read it.

"I'm supposed to go with you to Halloween Town, eh?"

Roxas nodded slowly, opening his eyes and glancing away. "I'm supposed to meet with Oogie Boogie and see if the Organization can use him. And I'm also supposed to disperse some samurai nobodies into the area."

"Sounds like fun," the red-head replied, grinning. "I'm ready to go when you are." The blond closed his eyes again.

"Okay. Let's go."

--

Roxas stepped out of a pathway through the darkness, Axel in tow. They'd ended up in a pumpkin patch. There was a graveyard right next to it.

The blond beheld the sight known as Halloween Town. "Creepy," he said under his breath.

"Is this your first time here?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "Mine too," the red-head replied. Roxas looked at the red-head, evidently surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the taller nobody replied, glancing around. "C'mon. We shouldn't waste time." The blond nodded.

"Do you know where Oogie is..?"

Axel shook his head before pressing a finger to his lips, indicating that the blond should be quiet. Roxas scoffed. He hated feeling like he was being babysat. Axel noticed and raised an eyebrow. Roxas quickly looked away.

"What'd I do wrong?" the red-head whispered. Roxas had been acting irritated more and more around him.

"_Nothing,"_ Roxas said, a bit more sharply than he'd intended, immediately wondering if he'd regret it.

"Aww, c'mon Rox, have a heart," the red-head said, feigning pain and putting his hand where his heart should be, as if it were throbbing.

Roxas glared at the red-head, temper flaring. "Impossible. I don't have one," he said, eyes narrowing. "And neither do you so stop being an _idiot_."

The red-head smirked, gripping the blond's wrist. "I love you too, _Roxy_," he said smugly, much to the smaller boy's dismay. The red-head knew that the blond hated that nickname.

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Oh but Roxy, I know you _love_ it," the red-head replied, smirk widening as he drug the blond along.

Axel was too busy antagonizing Roxas and Roxas was too busy threatening the red-head for either to realize they'd been discovered. That someone, in fact, had heard their entire conversation.

"No hearts, eh?" That someone said, rubbing his small hands together as soon as the two nobodies were out of earshot. "How interesting… I'd love to… _experiment_."

"Egore," he said, referring to the misshapen being standing next to his automatic wheelchair.

"Maasterr," the hunched-over figure replied, indicating acknowledgement.

"Capture those two for me," he said pointing at the two nobodies.

"Yess Massterrr."

--

Roxas sighed. He and Axel had been looking for 'Oogie Boogie' for over an hour. They hadn't had any luck in finding… anybody… and had been bickering more than anything. And somehow or another, they'd ended up in the graveyard once again.

"Look Axel, I've-" the blond started, intending on telling him off and saying that he didn't need him but got cut off when the red-head's eyes widened just before he got roughly shoved aside, hitting a tombstone before landing on the ground.

"_What the fuck?!"_ Roxas hissed, wincing before glaring murderously as he began to get up. He stopped, eyes widening when he saw that the majority of the red-head's body –mostly the lower half and his left arm- was pinned under an abnormally large tombstone. Axel was on his back and his eyes were closed.

The red-head… had pushed him out of the way to keep him from getting hurt?

"A-Axel? Are you okay?" Roxas whispered, crawling toward him. The red-head's eyes remained closed. "Axel?!" The blond halfway yelled, panicking and not thinking, he immediately tried to lift the heavy stone. At least he did until another began to fall.

The blond instinctively lowered himself, closing his eyes and covering his face, wondering what the hell was with the graveyard. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw that one of Axel's Chakrams was keeping the stone from crushing him. The blond looked at the red-head's face and the older nobody smiled weakly.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, relieved.

"Get out of here," the red-head whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," Roxas said defiantly.

"Do it," the red-head said softly.

"No."

"I'm ordering you, Thirteen. Now you _will_ go or I _will_ have Xemnas turn you into a dusk for being insubordinate when we get back, understood?" he said, eyes hardening. Roxas bit his lower lip, feeling resentful, then began to crawl out.

As soon as he stuck his head out, a hunched over figure hit him over the back of the head with something heavy. Roxas heard Axel yell his name as he collapsed, just before he passed out.

--

"Maaster, I've brought them, maasterr," Egore drawled, informing the creepy man that he'd completed his task.

"_Excellent_, Egore," he said, tossing the misshapen creature a dog treat which it caught in its mouth, barley chewing it up before swallowing greedily. "Now strap them to the tables."

--

When Roxas opened his eyes again he groaned immediately reclosing them. His head was pounding and his vision was swimming.

He moved to raise a hand to his head but soon found he couldn't, eyes opening wide. It wasn't the fact that he was strapped to a table that he couldn't move either. There was an IV attached to his arm, some strange liquid entering his body.

"Wwwhat ttthe hellll?" he murmured, immediately noticing his speech was slurred, vision still refusing to focus.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I'm glad to see that the deadly nightshade didn't kill you." Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Stay the hell away from him you freak!" Roxas heard, turning his head weakly.

"A-Axell?" the blond groaned. The red-head looked like he was in far worse condition, extremely pale, and pissed as hell.

"And what did I tell _you_ about holding your tongue?" Came that voice again. Roxas noted its owner for the first time. He was a strange looking man in a wheelchair and looked very much like a doctor. The blond's eyes widened slightly when the man flipped a switch, smirking wildly when Axel gritted his teeth before crying out. "There that's better," he said, turning it off once the red-head's body had gone lax.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, eyes widening.

"I hope that you will be far more compliant," the strange man said, turning his attention to the blond. Roxas stared.

"Who are you? What is it that you want? What did you do to Axel?!" That smile widened.

"I merely gave him an electrical shock. My name, though of little importance, is Doctor Finklestein. What I want is to experiment of course," he replied.

"What the hell? We're not some test subjects that you can fuck with!" The blond yelled, attempting to summon his keyblades. He couldn't.

The small man laughed coldly.

"You are now."

--

A/n: I was going to make this a oneshot, but I think it'd be more fun as a story. (Plz don't kill me Sam _;;)

What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know?


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas has a mission in Halloween Town on Halloween. Axel is to accompany him; much to his dismay since he finds the red-head to be overly annoying. Unbeknownst to them, the town's deserted save for Dr. Finklestein who happens across them and wants to experiment...

A/n: I'm glad you're all liking it ^^; Thanks for the reviews! Now… onward with chapter two~

**This is Halloween**

Chapter 2

--

Over the course of the next few days, Roxas learned that the 'doctor' was testing various poisons on him, seeing the effects, if any, that it'd have on the blond's body. He'd let it slip that he'd discovered that the two nobodies didn't have hearts. Just not how, exactly. The younger nobody had guessed that that's why they'd been chosen to be experimented on.

Aside from being extremely weak, Roxas had decided that he was alright. No physical pain, no impairment. Not that he would have felt pain anyway, he found himself supposing.

The pyromaniac on the other hand, not so much.

Axel looked paler and sicker with each passing day. He didn't act like he was in pain though, so Roxas assumed he wasn't. The blond didn't have any idea as to what was wrong though, since the two didn't have much of a chance to talk and when they were alone. Either he or Axel was usually passed out after having something done to them.

--

One day, as he was lying there, recovering, the youngest member of the Organization found himself wondering if or when backup would arrive. It was their fourth day in the strange town. He jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Axel?" he whispered back, turning his head. The red-head had been placed next to him to accommodate for another experiment. The room they were in was rather small.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you," the red-head whispered. The blond shook his head.

"You tried… don't apologize. And it's been about four days… I'm sure the Superior will send backup."

Axel shook his head. "It's been over a week. They've probably searched here already and are investigating other venues."

"A week?" Roxas asked, eyes widening. So they really were on their own? The red-head nodded.

"The deadly nightshade took a big toll on you," he whispered, shivering.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "You're so pale…"

"I don't know…" the red-head whispered, "He gave me something and now I'm so… cold…" Their eyes locked and the blond instinctively stretched out his fingers, with a bit of effort on his part, toward the red-head.

Axel likewise stretched his fingers until their gloved fingertips touched. Roxas gasped. He could tell, even by barely touching him, that the red-head was as cold as ice.

Axel smiled slightly. "Guess it wasn't a good idea on my part to put up a fight using fire when they tried to take us," he said quietly. Roxas blinked surprised by the statement.

"What? Why didn't you just use your nobodies and escape?" The red-head closed his eyes going quiet for a long time. "Axel?" The red-head's delicate eyebrows furrowed.

"I wasn't thinking… I couldn't… I wouldn't… leave you. When I saw you get taken… I just reacted." Roxas blinked.

"Why? It wasn't beneficial for you to stay. Wasn't beneficial for you to try to save me…"

"Because, I care about you," he whispered. Roxas scoffed.

"Stop making fun of me," he whispered back coldly, letting his hand go limp and slip away from Axel's. He realized now- he should have never taken the older nobody seriously. The red-head looked confused so Roxas elaborated. "You can't possibly feel that way because you can't _feel_ so _stop making fun of me."_

"But I do," the older nobody whispered back. "You're different than the others, Roxas. You're special. And I want to protect you… That's why I've been asking to go on your missions with you." Roxas' eyes widened slightly, his mouth opening but before he could speak, Axel did. "I want to be with you- you make me feel like I exist. Without you I really _am_ nothing."

Roxas' gaze softened. Perhaps he'd been too harsh when judging the red-head previously, merely labeling him as annoying. The blond smiled softly for a few moments before whispering something.

"When we get out of here… let's be friends."

Axel laughed. "_If_ is a better word."

Roxas closed his eyes. "I'm trying to be optimistic," he said quietly. Axel smiled back, about to reply, but before he could, the door to the room they were in reopened and Doctor Finklestien entered. Both nobodies stared at him as he approached.

"I see you're far livelier today," he commented, referring to both nobodies as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" Axel hissed.

"No less than a biopsy on subject number two will suffice. Perhaps we'll do more," he replied, rubbing his hands together. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. Subject number two..?

"_Do and I'll burn you alive_," the red-head immediately threatened. The doctor smirked and Roxas had a bad feeling that he was the one they were talking about.

_"Sally!"_ He yelled. Roxas heard a faint 'coming' shortly before what looked like a life-sized rag doll entered the room. He stared, frozen, as she approached. "Take subject number two to the operating room."

"Yes, Doctor," she replied, going behind Roxas' table before beginning to wheel him out of the room. Roxas struggled as soon as she did, to no avail, calling out the red-head's name in a panicked voice.

Roxas heard the red-head screaming his name, all the way down the hall and even after he'd been brought to a new room until the door was closed and locked behind them.

--

A/n: There was chapter two- hope it wasn't too bad. A little on the short side, but a good ending point, methinks.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas has a mission in Halloween Town on Halloween. Axel is to accompany him; much to his dismay since he finds the red-head to be overly annoying. Unbeknownst to them, the town's deserted save for Dr. Finklestein who happens across them and wants to experiment...

A/n: I'm glad you're all liking it ^^; Thanks for the reviews!

**This is Halloween**

Chapter 3

--

A cloth hand pressed to Roxas' mouth to stop his calling for the older nobody and the blond looked up at the life-sized doll, eyes wide.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she whispered before beginning to undo Roxas' bindings. The blond calmed slightly, though his level of suspicion went up.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because it's not right, what's happening to you," she said, shaking her head. Roxas' gaze softened. "Not right at all."

"Won't you get in trouble..?" Roxas asked. Sally shook her head. "No. Jack hasn't authorized this."

"Who's Jack?" Roxas asked, wondering if she was secretly a double agent to keep the 'doctor' in check. Sally blinked and the blond couldn't help but find her to be somewhat creepy.

"He's the King of Halloween Town," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Roxas nodded slowly as the last strap was undone. The rag doll reached inside one of the pockets of her dress, pulling out a small bottle and placing it in Roxas' hand, closing his fingers around it. "Give this to your friend," she instructed before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I must go. I cannot stay. Doctor Finklestien will discover that I helped you."

"W-wait," the blond said, protesting. He could barely move- and with a little difficulty, got the small bottle into his pocket. She turned back just before the door flew open forcefully. The rag doll backed up in fear. It was on fire. And, being made of cloth and stuffed with leaves, she was easily kindling.

The Organization's number Eight staggered into the room, Chakrams in hand, twirling them alternately. His long lanky body was bent and he glanced up, eyes fixating on Sally. They were blazing. Roxas gasped softly at the sight. The pyromaniac looked like a demon straight from hell.

"Hope you're ready to _burn_, baby," he said darkly, summoning flames around Sally. "I'll make it painless if you tell me where Roxas is."

"Axel, stop!" the blond yelled. The red-head seemed to calm at the sound of Roxas' voice, flames dying down as quickly as they'd started.

"Roxas?" he asked. The younger nobody could see why Dr. Finklestein had subdued Axel.

"She tried to help me," Roxas said softly. "Don't hurt her. Please." The Chakrams vanished into a wisp of shadow and the red-head walked toward the blond, a little clumsily, without a backward glance.

He paused at the table, delicate eyebrows furrowing. Gently, he gripped Roxas' hand. The blond immediately realized… the red-head was still extremely cold. Freezing, to be more exact. "Sorry… He said… he was going to kill you to that _thing_ that brought us here… Guess I snapped."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm alright," he whispered. The red-head nodded. They were interrupted by Sally.

"You need to leave now- the doctor is coming," The rag doll said after glancing out into the hall. Axel nodded before lifting the blond, despite the younger boy's protests. Hardened emerald locked with cerulean.

"_Don't_ argue," he said.

"But you're ill," Roxas said in protest. Axel smirked.

"I'm not the one who can't walk now am I? _You_," he said, referring to Sally. "What's the fastest way to get out of here?"

"This way," the doll replied, frowning in disapproval before leading them to what looked like an ordinary cabinet. Roxas blinked in surprise when she opened it, revealing a hidden staircase. "This will lead you to the grave yard. Go to the woods. You'll be safe there. And you shouldn't be overexerting yourself-" she began to warn the red-head but he cut her off.

"You get in first," he said, referring to the passage way.

"Axel..?" Roxas questioned, wondering if he was doubting Sally as she went inside. The older nobody glanced at Roxas before throwing him over his shoulder and summoning a Chakram. The blond watched as he threw it at the floor, confused when it vanished. The red-head snapped his fingers and the room burst into flame just before he shut the cabinet door behind him. He only paused to reposition the blond, carrying him in his arms as he descended the stairs.

--

Axel carried Roxas, after thanking Sally for her help, past the pumpkin patch and meandered into the wooded area. Once he felt as though they were safe he lent back against one of the leafless trees and slumped to the ground. He knew they needed to rest before attempting to go back to Castle Oblivion. There was no way he could get them there in his current condition.

"You're breathing heavily," Roxas whispered. He'd ended up in Axel's lap and was resting against the older nobody's chest. The red-head nodded slowly.

"I'm really… tired," he whispered very softly, closing his eyes. Roxas wrapped his arms around the pyromaniac.

"Then you should sleep," the blond whispered, "But first, thank you… for everything. Being here for me… getting me out of this mess… I'd hated you," he said laughing lightly, "I thought you were horribly annoying… but, I can honestly say, I like you now and I'm glad that I've gotten to know you." It made him feel… special, the way the older nobody had tried so hard just to get to him.

The red-head didn't respond. "Axel?" Roxas asked, raising himself.

The red-head was paler yet and completely still, almost in a deathlike state. "Axel?!" The blond said in a panicked voice, feeling a rush of adrenaline. The older nobody didn't respond and Roxas closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

His eyes shot open when he remembered what Sally had given him and he frantically patted his pockets until he found the item. "Axel," he said, raising himself slightly, stumbling as he shook the red-head's shoulder. "Axel, I'm supposed to give you this," he said, holding out the small vial.

The red-head's head fell gently to the side but other than that, he didn't respond. Roxas bit his lower lip and opened the bottle, holding the other boy's head back and pressing the bottle to his lips. The red-head didn't swallow and instead, some of the liquid escaped out of his mouth, running down his chin. Roxas pulled the vial away, biting his lower lip. He knew he had to act fast and only one solution was coming to mind.

As carefully as possible, the blond closed the bottle and set it down. Then he tried to equally carefully lower the red-head to the ground. His attempt wasn't successful and the two fell, landing on the ground with a painful thud.

Roxas opened his eyes, realizing that he was conveniently lying on top of the red-head. Slowly, he raised himself then gripped the bottle, reopening the small container. Trying to be as efficient as possible, he quickly put half of the liquid into his mouth then bent toward the red-head, making a face as he did. It tasted absolutely disgusting.

The blond paused, feeling a bit nervous, wondering all the while if it was his mind playing tricks on him. He wasn't supposed to feel, after all.

Shrugging it off, he closed his eyes and forced the red-head's jaw open with his free hand before closing the space between them, praying to some higher power that the other nobody wouldn't choke as he forced the liquid down the red-head's throat. He thrust his tongue inside the older boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

The red-head twitched, body spasming, before coughing shortly after. Roxas pulled back, concerned, and their eyes locked. The blond could have sworn the other boy's cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink but brushed it off as being from coughing.

When he finally stopped, the red-head opened his mouth as if to speak but before he could, a gloved finger pressed against his lips. "Can you drink the rest of this?" The red-head's flush deepened and Roxas looked slightly confused.

"I-I'll try," the older nobody whispered. Roxas nodded, lifting the other boy's head and pressing the bottle to his lips once again. As soon as it entered Axel's mouth, he made a face, gagging. Roxas pulled it away and the red-head turned his head to the side and spat it out. "Disgusting," he said, spitting again for good measure.

"I, uhm, think you _have_ to drink more," Roxas said quietly. Axel shook his head.

"It's gross." The blond sighed.

"Fine, if you're going to be difficult." The red-head blinked in confusion, just before the blond emptied the flask of its contents, making a face again.

"W-what are you doing?" Axel asked as the younger boy bent toward him. "Roxas?!" he asked just before the blond gripped his chin as their lips brushed and then fitted together for a second time.

The red-head blushed deeply but Roxas didn't seem to notice as he parted the red-head's lips and teeth with his tongue, making him swallow for a second time. Axel squirmed as the blond's tongue brushed against his and when the blond finally pulled away, he raised an eyebrow, seeing how flushed the red-head was.

"What?" he asked.

"I… n-nothing," the red-head stammered. Roxas rolled his eyes before smiling at the older boy.

"Just get some rest okay?" he asked. "I'd hate to have you die on me."

Roxas lay back down, surprised when arms wrapped around his waist.

"You too," the red-head whispered. The blond smiled before closing his eyes. Slowly, the red-head was beginning to warm up.

--

-TBC-

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks :]


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas has a mission in Halloween Town on Halloween. Axel is to accompany him; much to his dismay since he finds the red-head to be overly annoying. Unbeknownst to them, the town's deserted save for Dr. Finklestein who happens across them and wants to experiment...

A/n: Hello everyone! Just to forewarn you- this will be the final chapter. I want to keep this story strictly about the mission in Halloween town/ Axel and Roxas becoming friends.

I do, however, plan on writing a sequel if anyone's interested.

**This is Halloween**

Chapter 4

--

Bleary blue eyes opened as the sun graced their owner with its presence.

Organization Thirteen's number Thirteen opened his eyes, muttering something under his breath and cursing at that jack-o'-lantern shaped sun. Roxas, as he'd been named by the Superior, sat up, cracking his back and then his neck in turn.

"What was that?" Came a voice beside him. Roxas knew the statement was referring to what he'd said. Ocean blue shifted toward the owner's voice, a certain red-head whom he'd found annoying as hell until just recently, locking with emerald green as he likewise sat up.

"I said," the blond murmured, as their eyes locked, "Crazy ass town." Axel smirked.

"You can say that again. Let's get out of here."

Roxas smiled though he wasn't even close to normal yet. "You're feeling strong enough?" The red-head nodded.

"Thanks to you," he whispered.

--

Roxas and Axel entered Castle Oblivion, running into the Superior shortly after. He looked furious.

"Zexion informed me that you'd re-entered the castle," he said in response to their puzzled looks as to how he'd found them so quickly. "Where _have_ you two been?"

The blond, who was being supported by the red-head, opened his mouth but before he could speak, Axel did.

"We ran into some trouble. Roxas is suffering more than me from it, so I'll fill out a report as soon as I take him to see Vexen." Xemnas' eyebrow rose then he nodded.

"Very good. I will be awaiting an explanation. And your excuse had better be good," he said coldly, beginning to walk toward his office. Axel immediately made a rude gesture behind the elder nobody's back.

Roxas sniggered then looked up at the red-head searchingly, realizing that they hadn't completed the mission and had been gone for over a week. Xemnas, obviously, did not like failure.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" he asked. The red-head shook his head.

"It'll be okay. I'll take care of it." The blond nodded slowly. "Now let's get you to Vexen."

--

Roxas lay in his room.

Axel had taken him to see Vexen who, after inspecting him, had recommended that he rest- to both him and the Superior. So, the youngest nobody had been lying on his bed ever since. He was on strict orders not to venture outside of his room by both Xemnas and Vexen, for anything but food and he absolutely hated it. Roxas supposed it was similar to being grounded.

The newest addition to the Organization closed his eyes sighing heavily before turning onto his side and throwing a blanket over his head. Though he was pouting, he supposed it was for the best. It would be better if he got well sooner rather than later- he hated feeling so weak- but he was bored to death.

After a few moments, Roxas slowly reopened his eyes. Along with being bored, something had been bothering him recently; he'd been concerned due to not hearing from Axel for the past few days. The blond really hoped that they weren't in trouble and that the elder nobody was okay.

Roxas turned his head, lowering the blanket when a soft knock came from his door.

"Come in," the blond called, expecting the Superior to be checking up on him. He was pleasantly surprised when a familiar red-head poked his head in.

"Hey," he said, smiling, and shutting the door before approaching the sulking-until-just-now blond. "How are you feeling?" Roxas returned the smile.

"A little better, _now_."

"Now?" the taller boy asked, sitting on the other boy's bed, an eyebrow rising. Roxas nodded.

"I've been lonely for the past few days." Axel smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I had to fill out the report then meet with Oogie Boogie. Otherwise I would have visited sooner."

"Oh? How'd that go?" Roxas asked. The red-head smirked.

"Good. I took Luxord with me- it seems that both he and Oogie like to gamble. Luxord won." Roxas smiled, liking the synopsis, before looking at the red-head nervously. A delicate eyebrow rose for a second time. "What?"

"Are we in trouble..?" Axel shook his head.

"I told you I'd take care of it," he said. "There was no reason to worry." Roxas nodded.

"I'm sorry… I just… I know that Xemnas dislikes failure."

"He was pretty understanding… surprisingly," the red-head replied. The blond closed his eyes, nodding.

"I'm glad," he said softly. Axel smiled and then looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're doing alright?" he asked. Roxas nodded. "You're still pale…" The smaller boy sighed.

"I could probably use some more rest… but I don't want you to leave either." The red-head smiled.

"Then I'll lie beside you until you fall asleep. How's that?" He asked. Roxas returned the smile.

"I'd like that," he whispered, watching the red-head lie beside him. "How about you?" Roxas asked, elaborating when the red-head looked bewildered. "Are you back to normal?" Axel grinned, gripping the blond's waist and pulling him close. Roxas gasped in surprise as their chests collided.

"What do you _think_?" he asked softly. Roxas' mouth opened then closed, his face flushing.

"You seem quite normal," he replied. Axel smirked.

"So stop worrying," he whispered.

"Sorry," the blond whispered back. He hugged the red-head back, staring into his chest. It was crazy- how warm the pyro was.

"Hey," Axel said. Roxas looked up, his cerulean locking with emerald.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to take you up on your offer."

"…What offer?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled widely.

"The one where we become friends after getting out of Halloween Town."

Roxas smiled even more widely, hugging the red-head tightly.

"I'd like that," he whispered back before yawning.

"Alright," the red-head whispered, "As soon as you're out of confinement, let's hang out."

Roxas closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to the red-head, beginning to drift off. He was so warm and comfortable in Axel's arms… that he couldn't help it.

"Okay," he whispered back.

--

Axel watched Roxas as he slept. The blond had fallen asleep, shortly after they'd agreed to become friends.

The older nobody halfway smiled, touching the younger boy's face. For the past few days Roxas was all he'd been able to think about- that beautiful face, those cerulean eyes, and that marvelous spirit. Being in Halloween Town hadn't helped.

"Friends…" he whispered, running his fingers along the younger boy's lips, still halfway smiling. "Perhaps one day, we'll be more than that," he said softly.

Being careful not to wake the other boy, he craned his neck, lowering his hand just before their lips brushed then locked together innocently for a long moment.

The red-head didn't dare do more than that, just in case, and pulled away. He didn't want to be impaled by a keyblade later.

"Sleep well… Roxas," he whispered before slipping away.

--

Roxas woke up alone, disappointed.

He closed his eyes, hoping the red-head would stop by again the next day, really looking forward to getting better so that they could spend more time together.

All in all… he rather enjoyed being around him. He smiled.

"I'm sure we'll become close friends… Axel," he whispered in the empty room.

--

-The End-

A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update… and that this was so short o-o;

Anyway, thoughts? Love it? Hate it?


End file.
